


demon bound

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Demons, Gabe Saporta - Freeform, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Soul Bond, Torture, William Beckett - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett is soul bounded to the demon that goes by the name Gabe Saporta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Demon Bound

One person that terrified Josh Fields was William Beckett. It wasn't William per say, William was quite, introverted and had a slight stutter. William was pretty and looked like a gust of wind could blow him over. 

No what terrified Josh and lot of other people at The Academy For People With Supernatural Powers was that William was a demon caller. That power could be terrifying as it was, as people like William could befriend demons, it wasn't like summoning a demon, you summoned a demon through occult means you nearly always ended up dead or mad. No a demon caller was different altogether. A demon caller could talk to demons on equal grounds. William was soul bounded to a demon, so everyone left William alone in fear of having an over protective demon stalking them. Even when William decided to cross dress none of the normal bigoted bullies would say anything. They all know what happened to Justin when he thought it was a good idea to push William down a flight of stairs and call him a faggot. Justin had turned up two days later mummified, every ounce of water was drained from his body. Everyone knew it was William's demonic soul mate that had done it.

William though had friends, most of them had really creepy macabre powers. Like Gerard Way who was a necromancer, not to mention William was often seen talking to supernatural beings like vampires and other demons. Josh knew that he really didn't want to get involved in William's circle of friends. Josh was just a grade five telepath which was as common as dirt at The Academy nothing special about being a telepath here, yet here he was approaching the lunch table William was sitting at, all because one of the teachers thought it would be a good move for William to tutor him in the more everyday subject of maths.

The table in the back seemed to be shrouded in shadows and darkness, maybe because of Pete Wentz had the power to block out light, and the shadows could actually be dense enough that they become almost tangible. The shadows also seemed to give of an aura that could induce fear and panic, but people like Gerard and William seemed to be immune to that. 

“William?” Josh whispered standing near the table and trying to ignore that Gerard was drawing scenes of medieval torture in a notebook, or the way Pete's dark eyes looked at him with slight disdain.

“Who's this?” Pete asked the shadows getting slightly darker around the table.

“T-This is Josh, I'm tutoring h-him in maths,” William said in a quite voice with a slight stutter. His warm brown eyes only looking up briefly at Josh.

“You don't like talking to new people, it makes you nervous,” Gerard said looking up from his note book. “Let alone people that might as well be normal,”

“Yeah I think Josh should find himself a new tutor, William gets anxiety around normals, or people with sunshine and puppy dog auras like you. So piss off and leave him alone,” Pete sneered.

“I-It's fine Pete, b-besides I have to control the reverse empath in me and stop having p-panic attacks when people surround me with positive auras,” 

“True you do need to have some control over that,” Gerard smirked in a slightly sadistic way which Josh wasn't sure who it was aimed at. Josh was sure Gerard was probably a serial killer, he just gave off that vibe.

“Sit down Joshy,” Pete smirked looking Josh up and down. 

“I really just wanted to know where William was going to tutor me,” Josh whispered not really wanting to sit surrounded by such dark vibes.

“I-It has to be at my place, I m-made a deal. I can only cope being exposed to your aura if it was at my place,” William said his bottom lip. Josh for his part looked like a dear caught in head lights. 

William lived with a demon that gave off so many evil vibes that even normals picked them up when entering William's house. Not to mention William seemed to subconciously call a whole host of evil spirits to him. Josh did not want to go to house that birds refused to fly over and nothing grew in the dust of the garden. Josh had even heard how if William wanted fruit he had to eat it outside the grounds of his own house because fruit would instantly rot once you passed the thrash hold.

Josh did not want to visit William at his home but he would have to.

**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Josh followed William down the dirt track that led to the house he was living at. He shivered slightly as it seemed to drop a few degrees as they got closer, and even the bright sun didn't keep the chill away. It seemed to have a positive effect on William though. He suddenly seemed less anxious as the house came into view.

Josh looked up at the large three story building and something seemed off about it. The windows seemed off balance and was shrouded in darkness like the glass was absorbing the light and the front door was to tall. Not to mention the a perfect circle of dust that surrounded the house where nothing would grow. It was also eerily quiet, and he fancied it would be like this after a nuclear winter.

“W-well this is my h-house,” William whispered leading Josh up the front steps. He watched as William unlocked the front door, and the normal act of using a key to unlock the door seemed rather crazy to Josh. 

“Keep t-to the main rooms, and don't wander off. Even I can't b-be sure what might pay a visit,” William shrugged. William wasn't scared though, what ever turned up wouldn't hurt him, and really it wasn't his fault if Josh got hurt or worse. The teachers should probably be aware of that sending an almost normal to William's house. Heck the house was built over a hell portal.

“What do you mean?” Josh whimpered following William into the oppressive atmosphere of his house. It seemed dark and claustrophobic inside, not to mention the obscure and macabre art that hung from the wall, most of it showing medieval like torture scenes.

“Demons and other beasties, s-sometimes they come to visit Gabe, other times I j-just call them by accident,” William shrugged again leading Josh into the living room. “I would put a seal on the door to keep the demons out, b-but then your aura will take over and cause me to have a panic attack. B-besides Gabe won't be happy,”

“Who's Gabe?” Josh asked looking into the shadows that seemed to have a life of their own.

“My soul bound, I warn you h-he's not nice,” William said putting his school bag down and removing his maths homework. 

“Did he kill Justin?” Josh asked, even though everyone knew the truth of the matter. No one could do anything about it though, you couldn't very well arrest a demon.

“Yeah, he's very protective of me,” William smiled. 

**

It was a few hours into their homework and Josh had only just began to concentrate on his homework with William helping him with his answers. He was now managing to ignore the shadows that moved on their own and even the whispers he kept hearing coming from said shadows. That all changed though when he looked up to see a tall dark figure standing at the door. 

“Who's this William? I don't like him,” The man, no demon said walking into the living room. Josh couldn't look away from the demons dead black eyes. 

“Josh,” William answered not looking up from his homework. 

“And why please tell why is this Josh in my house,” The demon said looking with disdain at Josh. 

“I-I have to help with h-his homework,” William said looking up, Josh did note that William didn't seem at all scared of the demon. 

“And why here, are you friends with him. I don't think I approve of this new friend. I like your other friends,” 

“W-we here because I c-can't cope with his aura anywhere else. And no he isn't my friend Gabe,” William shrugged then looked at Josh, “Sorry, but you k-know I have dark powers, you don't we can't be friends b-because you don't belong in my world,”

“To right he doesn't belong in our world, get out Josh,” Gabe spat making Josh quickly pack his homework before running to the door. 

**

“T-that was so mean Gabe,” William sighed after Josh had left looking at the demon. He was used to it though. Gabe was always mean to normals, and the demon was never what normals could be called nice. Nice though, like properly normal human nice made William anxious. 

“Demon remember,” Gabe laughed “I thought I was being rather nice,”

“For you yeah,” William smiled.

“Finish your homework then I want you in the bedroom, you have fifteen minutes,” Gabe smirked looking William up and down in away that William found hot but anyone else would find creepy. 

“Okay bossy,” William answered biting his lip.

“Me sadistic dominate demon, you submissive masochistic demon caller,” Gabe said thinking he might just spank William for not agreeing right away. William though finished his homework in fifteen minutes.


End file.
